


Opowieści o miłości i wstręcie

by le_mru



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mru/pseuds/le_mru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Z pamiętników pogromczyń: <i>Zbliżając się do kresu swojej sprawności w terenie, lekko posiwiała już ze starości i z nogą złamaną w trzech miejscach po zbyt gwałtownym zetknięciu z posadzką w kościele franciszkanów, biorę do rąk analogowe i elektroniczne dzienniki ostatniego pokolenia Obserwatorów, aby uporządkować je i uzupełnić relacjami z wydarzeń, w których sama w młodości uczestniczyłam, zanim strzaskanie pewnego mitycznego naczynia pozbawiło ten świat magii i tym samym mnie i moją rasę głównej racji bytu. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Opowieści o miłości i wstręcie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [semele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/gifts).



> Nieskończone niestety nigdy życzenie dla Semele na Gwiazdkę Eldżeja 2011 - jestem kiepskim zapasowym Mikołajem, Sem. 
> 
> ŻYCZENIE NR 5: TVD lub Buffyverse, serial gra z literaturą: może być fik, w którym bohaterowie wchodzą w interakcje z pisarzami (np. Damon pije z Hemingwayem w Paryżu), fik utrzymany w jakimć ciekawym, eksperymentalnym stylu (np. strumień świadomości) lub fik, w którym bohater dostrzega wokół siebie tekstualność i odniesienia literackie. 
> 
> Postanowiłam zrobić z tego, nie wiedzieć czemu, _Imię róży_.
> 
> Uwaga! Spoilery do 8 sezonu komiksowego _Buffy_ i całości _Angela_.

 

Zbliżając się do kresu swojej sprawności w terenie, lekko posiwiała już ze starości i z nogą złamaną w trzech miejscach po zbyt gwałtownym zetknięciu z posadzką w kościele franciszkanów, biorę do rąk analogowe i elektroniczne dzienniki ostatniego pokolenia Obserwatorów, aby uporządkować je i uzupełnić relacjami z wydarzeń, w których sama w młodości uczestniczyłam, zanim strzaskanie pewnego mitycznego naczynia pozbawiło ten świat magii i tym samym mnie i moją rasę głównej racji bytu. Kiedy piszę te słowa, nie widzę już jak w zwierciadle, niejasno, ale też nie twarzą w twarz; ci, których twarze opisane są w tych dokumentach, dawno spoczywają już w wielkiej _tenebris_ , a części nie zdążyłam przed ich odejściem nawet spotkać. Poza tym czas, największy wróg każdego archiwisty, zamazał część wydarzeń lepką ręką niepamięci, a pozostałe odsunął na tyle, bym mogła je teraz oceniać z całą bezlitosnością młodszego pokolenia.

 

Największą wagę przywiązuję oczywiście do świadectw z feralnego stycznia 2007: one to wycisnęły niezbywalne piętno na organizacji, której poświęciłam życie. Wszystkie incydenty zawierają się w trzech tygodniach na przełomie lat 2006/2007, począwszy od Świąt Bożego Narodzenia po pierwszą połowę stycznia. To wtedy naszą szacowną instytucję, odwiedził pan Wyndam-Pryce, wezwany i poproszony o rozwiązanie makabrycznej zagadki przez ówczesną nieoficjalną głowę świętej Joanny, śp. Faith Lehane, której męstwo, umiejętności przywódcze i determinacja nigdy nie podlegały żadnym wątpliwościom, natomiast wykształcenie i moce intelektualne pozostawiały zazwyczaj trochę do życzenia.

 

To jego dzienniki mam w tej chwili przed sobą. Nie tylko jest to zestaw niekompletny – część jego zapisków i biblioteki zaginęła gdzieś w pomroce wieloświata – ale sam w sobie dziurawy i mało rzetelny, ze względu na skłonność autora do nadużywania alkoholu i pewnego literackiego koloryzowania wydarzeń, a także dość nierówny, bo zawierający zarówno twarde fakty, jak i detale niezwykle osobistej – by nie powiedzieć: intymnej – natury. To jednak wpisuje się doskonale w wizerunek tego Wyndam-Pryce’a, którego niżej podpisana wówczas poznała i do którego zapałała uczuciem w większości wytłumaczalnym przez nastoletnie popędy. Resztę winy za ten poryw ponoszą być może posiadane przez niego atrybuty klasycznej męskości połączone z opiewanym w wielu relacjach intelektem (i ignorowanym przez nie chłopięcym urokiem), a bardziej prawdopodobnie fakt, że był wówczas w świętej Joannie mężczyzną jedynym, wyjąwszy woźnego Addamsa, którego orientacja homoseksualna była powszechnie znana i dobrze udokumentowana.

 

**6\. stycznia 2007**

 

Dotarliśmy, spóźnieni, do St. Joanne’s. Pogoda nie sprzyjała szczególnie peregrynacjom (…)

 

Nigdy nazbyt łatwo nie przychodziło mi przywoływanie z pamięci osób czy okoliczności, w których ich spotkałem, wyłączając, oczywiście, osoby w moim życiu _wyjątkowe_ lub pierwsze z jakiegoś _typu_ , jak np. pierwszy wampir, pierwszy nauczyciel francuskiego, pierwsza Amerykanka, itp. Z tej racji w życiu nie zapamiętałbym tej dziewczyny, gdyby F. nie zwróciła na nią mojej uwagi, czyniąc to równie subtelnie co zwykle, czyli szturchając mnie w okolice żebra i każąc się przyjrzeć czemuś, co zbiegało w pośpiechu po schodach.

 

— Vivian będzie na czas dochodzenia twoją asystentką i czymś w rodzaju stażystki, to młode pokolenie jajogłowych, materiał pierwszej klasy, jest naprawdę über mądra — powiedziała tym protekcjonalnym tonem typowym dla nauczycieli i rodziców, najprawdopodobniej nieświadomie, bo pedagogiem była marnym. — Chcę, żeby uczyła się od najlepszych, a ty jesteś najlepszy, Wes.

 

Dziewczyna, zdyszana i zarumieniona, splotła ręce za plecami. Miała na sobie bluzkę z kołnierzykiem i krótką spódniczkę w kratkę, co jeszcze umacniało nieśmiertelne wrażenie naszej szkoły z internatem, chyba że dodałem to sobie później, właśnie pod wpływem stereotypu.

 

— Miło cię poznać, Vivian. — Podałem jej rękę, bo co miałem zrobić. Miała z siedemnaście lat, tyle, ile F., kiedy się pierwszy raz spotkaliśmy, co już powinno być dla mnie sygnałem alarmowym, ale nie było, a nie było, bo się zapatrzyłem. Czasem niemal poważnie rozważam myśl o zostaniu mizoginem; to mogłoby być lepszym rozwiązaniem niż tak bardzo lubić kobiety.

 

— Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, panie Wyndam-Pryce. — Czy coś w tym stylu. Istnieje ograniczona liczba rzeczy, które można powiedzieć w tej sytuacji.

 

F. uznała w tym momencie, że należy biedną Vivian bez przygotowania wrzucić w piekło porozumiewania się z Królową I. Z boku obserwowaliśmy, jak sobie radzi, i ogólna refleksja była pozytywna. Czego na pewno sobie nie dorobiłem: rudych włosów do pasa, piegów na policzkach.

 

Nasunęło mi się, oczywiście, pytanie, skąd F. w ogóle bierze te dziewczyny. Nie miałem na myśli „juniorek”, jak je nazywano, one były jak osobna rasa, niby różne, ale każda posiadała ten sam uparty, odważny, twardy pierwiastek, który sprawiał, że w końcu stawały się bardzo do siebie podobne. Nie, myślałem raczej o adeptkach sztuk wyzwolonych, które właściwie powinny były zniknąć razem z całą resztą dziedzictwa Rady w wybuchu cztery lata temu, których za moich prehistorycznych czasów nie było tak wiele, jak niezbornych chłopców w garniturach, a których ja spotykałem całą paradę: młodszych, starszych, świetnie wykształconych, nadrabiających entuzjazmem, żądnych zemsty, zaślepionych pragnieniem wiedzy. Wiem, że przeważnie preferowano starszych Obserwatorów – można by powiedzieć, że to jak z winem – ale F. lubi młodych ludzi. Nazywa ich „materiałem”.

 

Wkrótce się zniecierpliwiła (za dużo grzeczności, za dużo gadania) i wmanipulowała Królową w sparringi z młodzieżą, a nas pokierowała do góry, na oględziny. Szła przodem, jak zawsze, ja za nią, a za mną Vivian, i ta świadomość sprawiła, że wróciłem nagle do siebie sprzed prawie dwudziestu lat: nie mogłem skoordynować ruchów nóg z ruchami rąk i rozpaczliwie usiłowałem wymyślić temat do rozmowy, zamiast tkwić w zaciętym milczeniu, co uznawano za takie tajemnicze i męskie. W końcu zmilczałem. Weszliśmy na piętro. Opiszmy dla potomności: St. Joanne’s zajmowała starą, z zewnątrz dość nieciekawą kamienicę, od wewnątrz odremontowaną nakładem środków Gilesa _et_ _consortes_ : trzy piętra sal ćwiczeniowych, wykładowych, biblioteki i dormitoriów dla pogromczyń i obserwatorów _in spe_. Plus pomieszczenia i pracownicy administracyjni, chociaż tych część F. ponoć pozwalniała i zagnała dziewczyny do kuchni i pralni, co jej zdaniem ma kształtować charakter.

 

Kiedy weszliśmy do pokoju, wreszcie zdałem sobie sprawę, że to będzie prawdziwa zagadka detektywistyczna, rodem ze skandynawskiej powieści, a zarazem widok przejął mnie absolutnie fizjologiczną grozą:  to był zwykły pokój, jak w akademiku, na biurku laptop obklejony serduszkami, pluszowa żyrafa, kubek z owcą, po powierzchniach płaskich rozrzucone damskie ubrania. Na podłodze ktoś taśmą wylepił wielki X. Widziałem w tym rękę F., co potwierdziło jej zdawkowe „tu siedziała”. Martwa dziewczyna, Susan S., znaleziona ze skręconym karkiem w swoim pokoju w St. Joanne’s, szkole dla pogromczyń.

 

— Czy miała jakichś wrogów? — zapytałem.

 

Całe mnóstwo, jak my wszyscy.

 

— Czy któryś z nich miałby wystarczająco dużo tupetu, żeby włamać się do _tej_ szkoły?

 

Nawet jeśli by miał, to po co celowałby w dwudziestotrzyletnią Obserwatorkę? Właściwie pozbawioną kwalifikacji, oprócz licencjatu z filologii klasycznej i kursu z czegoś tam jeszcze? To bez sensu.

 

— Obniża w ten sposób morale?

 

Bez sensu, F. jest przekonana, że ta dziewczyna zginęła bez sensu. To chyba najgorszy rodzaj śmierci, prawda? Dlatego wezwała mnie, żebym nadał tej śmierci jakieś znaczenie. Szkoda, że jestem raczej mało kompetentny w tym zakresie. Obejrzałem ten pokój, z każdą chwilą nie tyle nabierając tak potrzebnego dystansu, co raczej tracąc go na rzecz pożałowania młodej Susan S., którą – nie ma na to innego słowa – zamordowano w najbezpieczniejszej instytucji w całym Londynie. Może oprócz Parlamentu i Buckingham Palace. Co z tym zrobić? Jak się do tego zabrać? Wiedziałem, że zatrudnić do tego muszę dziennik.

 

Kiedy opuściliśmy to miejsce, nie mogłem się powstrzymać, by zapytać, co na to Giles. Wiedziałem już, że przebywa poza Wyspami, na „delegacji”, jak to określiła F., prawdopodobnie w Cleveland, ale wydawało mi się nieprawdopodobnym, żeby nie przejął się losem swoich wychowanek. St. Joanne’s to jego dziecię, wypieszczone i nieco zepsute, zrodzone z tej samej frustracji, która sprawiła, że tak chętnie porzuciłem domowe pielesze na rzecz Miasta Aniołów. Giles jest w drodze, dowiedziałem się, ale w Nowym Świecie natrafił również na pewne przeszkody, które opóźnią jego przybycie do Londynu. To mogło wyjaśniać, czemu F. w ogóle zasięgnęła mojej rady, mając wszakże pod ręką _prima sort_. Jakie przeszkody? Wzruszyła ramionami: sprawy wewnętrzne. Ach, więc nie mówicie mi wszystkiego, konspiratorzy! Nic dziwnego, też bym sobie nie powiedział. Mimo to przez moment odczuwałem wyraźną ochotę, by Rupertowi poskarżyć się w słuchawkę, jaki to ciężar spadł na moje barki, i jakby mimochodem zapytać go, czy nie wie przypadkiem o jakichś wrogach, jakich mogliby mieć tu, na miejscu. A w szczególności dwudziestotrzyletnie dziewczęta imieniem Susan.

 

Imiona nie zostały zmienione. Nie przypuszczam, by ktokolwiek zapragnął czytać te dzienniki przed moją śmiercią, po niej będzie mi to najzupełniej obojętne, a tak czy inaczej pozdrawiam takiego desperata. Tu Wesley W-P, bez odbioru.

 

 

**07/01/2007  17:35:27**

 

Zdecydowałam się przechowywać swoje zapiski na tym serwisie, bo zapisywać cokolwiek prywatnego odręcznie i liczyć, że nikt tego nie przeczyta, świadczy o zwyczajnej głupocie, a ja za głupią się nie uważam. Wszyscy – a raczej wszystkie – są strasznie ciekawscy. A raczej: wszystkie. Nic dziwnego, że kiedyś walczyłam z matką, jak chciała mnie wysłać do szkoły żeńskiej – dobrze przewidywałam, jak to może wyglądać. Głupotą byłoby jednak też nic nie zapisywać, bo co się stanie, jak zapomnę? Już teraz nie pamiętam, co było w zeszłym tygodniu.

 

Jestem w tej szkole od pół roku i nadal mi się tu podoba, chociaż pojawiły się również odczucia ambiwalentne. Starsze dziewczyny mówiły, że to nie to samo, co Akademia Obserwatorów kiedyś, że oni uczyli się od dziecka i tak dalej, ale Lena mówi, że teraz jest znacznie lepiej, bo zamiast gromady pompatycznych starszych panów żyjącymi wciąż latami pięćdziesiątymi jest tylko jeden i wszyscy go lubią. Poza tym nie są tacy konserwatywni, o co dba Faith. Uczymy się mnóstwo, to prawda, i to nie tylko o magii i demonach, ale też np. matmy w zwykłym liceum po drugiej stronie ulicy. Ava, z którą mieszkam w pokoju, nie lubi matmy, ale ja jestem zdania, że trzeba umieć liczyć, bo nie samymi grymuarami żyje człowiek. Kadra do ukończenia 18 roku życia też musi chodzić do szkoły, chociaż Liz Barrett i Katia uważają to za głupotę. Ale one myślą też, że Kolonia to takie państwo w Ameryce Południowej.

 

Wczoraj przyjechał Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. Sporo o nim słyszałam, przeważnie z plotek, które są głównym sposobem rozprowadzania informacji w naszej szkole. Nie wiedziałam, jak wygląda i trochę się zdziwiłam: nie tyle, że był brzydki czy niski, ale myślałam, że będzie starszy, a jest młodszy od mojego taty. Faith wzięła mnie wcześniej na stronę i powiedziała, że kopnął mnie niesamowity zaszczyt i zostanę jego asystentką. To oznacza, mam za nim nosić książki, robić mu herbatę, wszystko notować i ogólnie pomagać ze szkołą, kiedy ona będzie zajęta. A ona jest ciągle zajęta. Uważam, że zwykle trochę udaje, ale pod nieobecność pana Gilesa faktycznie ma więcej na głowie. W każdym razie pan Wyndam-Pryce ma rozwiązać zagadkę śmierci Susan.

 

Wczoraj cały dzień chodziliśmy po szkole, przepytywaliśmy ludzi i szukaliśmy śladów, jak w _Sherlocku Holmesie_ albo _CSI_. Tylko bez takich sukcesów jak tam. Wiem, że nie powinnam się spodziewać, że coś się natychmiast wydarzy, ale panuje atmosfera takiego napięcia, takiej… niesamowitości, że ciężko nie oczekiwać Bóg wie czego.

 

Kiedy czekaliśmy na klucze do piwnicy przy sekretariacie, pan Pryce po raz pierwszy zwrócił się do mnie bezpośrednio, nie przy Faith czy zadając jakieś ogólne pytanie. Oparł się o ladę i popatrzył na mnie. W oczach miał niemal przezroczyste krążki szkieł kontaktowych.

 

— Czy nie potrzebujesz jakiejś pomocy, Vivian? — zapytał. — Zdarzyła się tragedia. Susan była twoją koleżanką. Dotknęło cię to osobiście…

 

Chyba podejrzewał, że Faith nas zaniedbuje. Powiedziałam mu, że byłyśmy na spotkaniu z psychologiem, a poza tym śmierć Susan nie wstrząsnęła mną tak, żebym nie mogła w nocy spać czy coś, bo Susan nie jest przecież pierwszą znajomą mi osobą, która umarła. Kiedy miałam 5 lat, umarła przecież ciocia Jannie. I na własne oczy widziałam, jak umiera Melissa. Jesteśmy w takiej szkole, a nie w innej, nie w jakimś ogólniaku w Hounslow, bo tak wybrałyśmy, i trzeba się z tym liczyć. Nie uważam też, że Kadra powinna nas bronić, musimy umieć bronić się same, bo 99% ludzi na świecie nigdy nie dostanie pomocy pogromczyni, choćby nie wiem jak bardzo jej chciało.

 

Chyba był pod wrażeniem.

 

— Czemu przyszłaś do tej szkoły? — zapytał wreszcie, jakby przemyślał dokładnie sprawę i postanowił dowiedzieć się o mnie czegoś więcej.

 

Powiedziałam mu, że moja mama jest Wicca, chociaż zwykle się tym nie chwaliłam, i że należy do sabatu z Devon, tego, który pomagał panu Gilesowi, a ja odziedziczyłam po niej trochę umiejętności i od dzieciństwa wszystko _to_ było mi bliskie.

 

— To dziedziczne — powiedział wtedy. — Jak u mnie. No proszę.

 

Chciałam wtedy powiedzieć jeszcze coś, najlepiej coś błyskotliwego, ale zatkało mnie i nie powiedziałam nic. Stałam tylko, przyciskając do klatki piersiowej swoje notatki, a potem Faith wyszła z sekretariatu z kluczami (opieprzając Addamsa, że klucze nie były w gablotce czy coś) i zaproponowała obiad. Propozycja ta nie obejmowała oczywiście mnie. Poszli do restauracji, rozmawiając o kimś, kogo nie znam, a ja wróciłam do dormitorium, gdzie czekała na Ava, Iliana i Cass, dysząc ciekawością. Nie mogłam opowiedzieć im niczego konkretnego, bo Faith zabroniła, ale na szczęście zadowoliły się ochłapami, a ja poszłam się pouczyć i zapisać to wszystko, co w tej chwili właśnie robię. Właściwie to muszę się streszczać, bo wieczorem idziemy na miasto przepytywać podejrzanych, a jest już szósta.

 

Faith mówiła „stała czujność” i że mam mieć oczy i uszy otwarte, bo nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Jestem ciekawa, do jakiej poszli restauracji. Nie wiedziałam, że Faith chadza do restauracji, ale z drugiej strony z kim miała dotąd chadzać, bo chyba nie z nami? Czasami zapominam, że nauczyciele to też ludzie, chociaż oni to nie tacy zwykli pedagodzy, jak pani Marple od geografii albo łysy pan Soderbergh. Jednak ciężko jest pamiętać, że kimś byli, coś robili przed nami.

 

 

ETA: Ale jestem padnięta. Byliśmy we wszystkich barach. W życiu nie słyszałam tylu brzydkich słów, a to osiągnięcie, bo przecież trenujemy z Leną. Niczego chyba się nie dowiedzieliśmy, ale pan Pryce kupił mi Pepsi i falafela. Miałam iść od razu spać, ale walnęłam się w nogę i obudziłam Avę i gadałyśmy jeszcze przez godzinę o Illyrii zamiast spać. Mam wrażenie, że Ava ma mi za złe, że to ja dostałam tę fuchę, a nie ona, ale mogę sobie to po prostu wyobrażać, bo atmosfera panująca w szkole jest po prostu straszna. To coś więcej niż strach.

 

 

**8\. stycznia 2007**

 

Nasze wieczorno-nocne wędrówki po co gorszych miejscach wschodniego Londynu nie zakończyły się całkowitą porażką, pomijając, oczywiście, element edukacyjny. Vivian chłonęła pokaz pracy w terenie z otwartymi w podziwie ustami; dawno nie spotkałem nikogo tak młodego, tak otwarcie niedoświadczonego, aż było mi przykro pokazywać jej tę skrzeczącą rzeczywistość. Wracając do meritum, część tropów prowadziła do Hieronimusa. Hieronimus zamieszkiwał, zwyczajem swojego rodzaju, w kanałach pod miastem, nieopodal stacji metra Paddington, i stanowił jeden z większych węzłów w cyrkulacji informacji całego londyńskiego półświatka. Postanowiliśmy go odwiedzić ponownie za dnia, kiedy uda się na spoczynek.

 

Pokój, który wyznaczono mi na sypialnię, to jedno z niewykończonych dormitoriów: ściany ze śladami zdartej tapety, goła betonowa podłoga, okna, z których nie zdarto jeszcze taśm i zestaw mebli z marketu, który łaskawie mi tam wstawiono, żebym nie musiał spać w śpiworze i pisać na kolanach. Spałem już, lekko znieczulony podwójnym Jackiem Danielsem, kiedy bladym świtem wparowała tam F., nienaturalnie energiczna i zadowolona z siebie. Nie widzieliśmy się tak długo, że zapomniałem, jaka jest w rzeczywistości, zadowalając się echami jej obecności w postaci dogadującego mi często i trafnie kobiecego głosu z tyłu mojej głowy i mętnymi wspomnieniami widoku jej piersi w ziarnistym półmroku.

 

Królową zostawiliśmy na straży szkoły. Była na mnie obrażona – o ile, oczywiście, można o niej tak napisać. Właściwiej byłoby stwierdzić, że uraziłem majestat, implikując, że nie rozumie powagi pewnych ideologicznych kwestii między _Homo sapiens_ , a mianowicie: kogo pogromczynie mają bić, jak, z czyją pomocą i z czyjego poruczenia, a także czy powinny w ogóle móc go bić, czy incydenty 2003 roku były poważnym nadużyciem i jako takie dyskredytowały te dziewczęta całkowicie.

 

Zastanawiałem się nad tym również wtedy, kiedy F. kopała Hieronimusa po kręgosłupie, usiłując wycisnąć z niego jakieś informacje, podczas gdy on wył, wił się i wizgał głosem z tak przedziwnym akcentem, że ledwo go rozumiałem. Ogólny przekaz był jednak taki, że nic nie wie, a w ogóle to wszystko robi dla pieniędzy, więc poprosiłem, by przestała i dałem mu stówę, a kiedy nic mi nie powiedział, wiedziałem, że jest po sprawie.

 

Wróciliśmy smętnie do szkoły, po drodze wstąpiwszy jeszcze po kawę i rogaliki francuskie. Było bardzo wcześnie rano: ten moment, kiedy miasto jeszcze nie ruszyło do akcji, drgając dopiero w ostatecznej fazie snu, mrugając bezużytecznymi światłami na prawie pustych skrzyżowaniach. Pod szkołą czekał na nas woźny Addams. Równocześnie sięgnęliśmy po komórki: ups, nieodebrane połączenia.

 

Dzisiaj zginęła Martha Simmons. (…)

 

Naturalnie nie wezwaliśmy policji, tylko sami dokonaliśmy oględzin: skręcony kark, brak śladów walki, leżała na swoim łóżku. Czas zgonu: nie wcześniej niż dwie godziny temu, nie straciła jeszcze ciepłoty ciała. Co ze współlokatorką? Była u koleżanek pogromczyń (tu nazywanych, z przyczyn bliżej nieznanych, „Kadrą”) na herbacie, która okazała się piwem Kilkenny, nic nie słyszała. Była w szoku, ale lekkim, żadnej histerii czy omdleń, to nie dziewiętnastowieczna powieść.

 

Zamiast do policji zwróciliśmy się do Królowej I., która dotąd obserwowała paniczne poczynania istot ludzkich z bezpiecznej odległości, nie przejawiając najmniejszego przejęcia sprawą, nad którą miała trzymać pieczę. I: szkoła była zamknięta, nikt do niej nie wchodził ani z niej nie wychodził, nie było żadnych podejrzanych hałasów, nikt nie używał magii, tylko dwie osoby paliły tytoń przy otwartym oknie na półpiętrze. Ona, Bóg-Król, mimo swej niezmierzonej roztropności i nieprzeniknionej czujności, nie zauważyła, że jedna istota ludzka przestała oddychać.

 

F. przy dziewczynach zachowała twarz: wysłała je na śniadanie, do szkoły i na zajęcia, uspokoiła panią Booster, zniosła z Addamsem zwłoki do małej kostnicy, którą urządzono nie wiedzieć jak w piwnicy, i dopiero kiedy zamknęliśmy się w gabinecie Gilesa, złapała za jeden z jego notatników i trach! cisnęła nim w półkę. Notatnik pękł i zsunął się na podłogę, sypiąc kartkami. Oblała mnie fala gorąca – to strach.

 

— Nie możemy nic zrobić, Wes? Nóg z dupy komuś powyrywać? Rzucić jakiegoś pieprzonego zaklęcia? Cofnąć czasu – w czym, jak pamiętam, wy z Niebieską jesteście ekspertami? Jak to jest, kurwa, możliwe, żeby w _tej_ szkole ktoś _mnie_ zabijał dziewczyny? — Sformułowania może i oklepane, ale uczucie w nich najzupełniej szczerze wyrażone, za pomocą, zresztą, tego łapiącego za serce rynsztokowego akcentu z południowego Bostonu.

 

Mówiła za nas dwoje.

 

— Spodziewam się, że nie pragniesz tego usłyszeć — zacząłem jako głos rozsądku, równie rozsądnie się odsuwając, bo F. gotowa była cisnąć również mną, a z racji wieku pewnie też bym się tak malowniczo rozpadł — ale to oznacza tylko jedno: że sprawcy musimy szukać wśród nas, a właściwie nie nas osobiście, bo byliśmy wtedy na kawie i rogalikach, a wszystkich uczniów i pracowników szkoły. W takim wypadku nasuwa się pytanie: czy ufasz Vivian?

 

— Czy ufam… oczywiście, że ufam Vi, inaczej bym jej tobie nie dała!

 

— Czy jest tu jakieś miejsce, gdzie moglibyśmy _spokojnie_ porozmawiać?

 

F. pojęła w mig. Niczego nie musiałem jej tłumaczyć.

 

— Biblioteka na piętrze.

 

Wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że to _Imię Róży_.


End file.
